


A Hug

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hug can't be an answer, can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hug

“Stop acting like a child!”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Stop acting like an impertinent little brat who can’t get his own way and maybe I’ll stop!”

Ren threw his arms up, throwing the coffee table across the room. It shattered and Hux flinched away, his breathing increasing. Both men fell silent, and Hux watched Ren stare out the window at the endless cosmos surrounding the base.

"How do you put up with me?" Ren’s voice was a mere whisper, all traces of his anger and animosity were gone.

The answer came in the answer of strong arms looping around his waist.

"That's not an answer, Hux."

"If I answered you, I would have started summarising your behaviour, and I might just have strangled the life out of you."

Ren was silent for a moment. His hand rested on top of Hux’s and he leaned back against his chest, smiling softly.

"Fine, a hug can be an answer, I suppose.”                           

With a gentle smile, Ren tilted so he could press a soft kiss to Hux’s lips. The kiss was returned and both men just stood where they were, staring out the window.

“It’s all so beautiful out there.”

“I concur, Ren.”

 _Nothing,_ Hux thought, glancing at Ren’s face. _Nothing is more beautiful than him._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _A hug_
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
